Secrets of the Woods
by hockeygal7
Summary: Not actually Harry Potter but somewhat similar. A story I wrote using my own charaters and story line. Nate and Zack find a secret world only to find out Nate in the king. The Dark Lord Riloc is set to overtake the world... whatever it takes.


**AN: Tell me what you think of this. It's only the introduction of a story I thought of. I was thinking of writing a novel and figured I'd get some constructive criticism first. So review, good or bad!!**

It was a dark and stormy night and Nate was walking through the woods with one of his friends, Zach. Nathanial was 12 years old and about 5 feet tall. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing electric blue eyes. His parents died in a car accident when he was eight which left him to live with his cousins. His next door neighbour and best friend was Zach. Zachary had just turned 13 that month. He was 5 feet, 4 inches tall. He had short light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He always used to be the sweet and innocent kid around the block, but that changed. No one knew what happened to him, except for him. Now, the same thing was happening to Nate. He was becoming…A Wizard. At least that's what most people would call creatures such as them. But calling them a wizard…That was clearly an understatement. You see, these wizards performed spells will wands. But not Zach and Nate. When they wanted something so bad, it just happened. Sometimes without them knowing it.

When normal kids turn 13, they go through puberty. People of Zach and Nates species do too, but it has a completely different meaning to them. When these type of people turned 13, they underwent a whole other kind of change. They turned into Adicrites. Everything about being an adicrite was amazing. Making things happen without effort, and all your wants and needs in the world. Everything was fine, except one thing that Nate and Zach didn't know about yet. Four words that would change Nates life forever. The Dark Lord Riloc.

Riloc was the only evil adicrite out there at the time. But if he had it his was, that would change very soon. Riloc has been set on conquering all adicrites ever since he was a late bloomer. He only got his powers at the age of 15. Most people knew if they were to become an adicrite by their parents. But since Nates parents died, he had no idea what was happening to him.

There was one place in the world where adicrites could hang out without being asked about their powers. Not many new adicrites knew about it though. This one entrance was in the woods behind Nates and Zachs houses.

Although the entrance was located right behind their houses, neither of them knew about it. Both had walked past it multiple times but it was very well hidden. At least it usually was, but not that night. That night, the wind and rain had uncovered it completely. Even to a human passer-by, it was obvious there was something hidden behind the leaves and brush. A small dark tunnel, just enough for the average sized adult to fit into.

This tunnel lead to another town. Well, another world to be exact. The first few steps you took, it would look just like another part of the woods. But if you ventured further, you would soon realize that those trees and bushes turned into houses and roads. Luckily, no human had gone that far yet. But two young kids were about to find out what being an adicrite was all about. Two kinds by the names of Nathanial and Zachary.

Although Zach's parents had told him about this other world, they never did tell him about its whereabouts. He remembered their words exactly.

"There is a world for people like us with only one entrance. When the time is right, you will find that entrance. But only when you are good and ready to."

He guessed that meant he would find it when he really wanted it, like everything else. But he was wrong about that. He would find it when, and only when he need it the most. And that time was getting closer. The Dark Lord was gathering recruits to take over the magical world. He had many people on his side, but he needed more in order to stop the prophecy.

The prophecy clearly started that at the age of 13, the deceased king and queen's son was to return to rule all adicrites. This son just happened to be Nate.

When Nate was born, his parents decided that if they were to die before his 13th birthday, he was to be sent to live with his cousins in the human world. They wanted him to be raised as a normal child and return when he was ready.

Most adicrites lived in the human world anyway. They just went to the magical world when necessary. This also applied for the king and queen. Even though they stayed in the magical world most of the time, outside their world, they were considered normal people. Only one adicrite known stayed in the magical world all the time. Riloc. He was set on conquering the world. Whatever it took.

***


End file.
